Mickie's Song
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's Mary's Song Oh my my my RANDYORTON/MICKIEJAMES Love Story


**She said I was 7 and you were 9**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky**

**The pretty lights**

**Our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love**

**And our momma's smiled an rolled their eyes**

**And said "Oh my my my"**

It was the Fourth of July, A great day for family, friends and fireworks. The James and Orton families lived next door to each other. Randy and Mickie were best friends. They didn't care that one was a boy and the other was a girl. They were just simply the best of friends.

Randy, 9 ran up to 7-year-old Mickie. "Look what my dad gave us." He stuck out his hand to show Pop-Dragons. "Look what they do!" He threw one of the white paper balls at the ground and they watched in amazement as it sparked and made a loud popping noise.

"Cool! Let me try!" Mickie took one of them out of Randy's hand and threw it at the deck.

"Would you look at that? Those two are going to be together forever. I already see them getting married." Bob Orton stated as he and Keith James watched the two throwing the poppers at the ground.

"Oh yeah, no one can deny that. Right sweetie?" He asked his wife Cheryl James.

She and Helen Orton simply rolled their eyes at them. "Oh please Randy is going to be quite the little ladies man when he gets older." She smiled with Helen. "Mickie is going to be a little heart breaker."

Helen nodded her head in agreement with Cheryl. "Oh my my my, are you to ever going to let them live it down if they don't get married?"

The men shook their heads.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you would beat me up you were bigger than me**

**You never did**

**You never did**

**Take me back when our worlds was one block wide **

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

**Just two kids**

**You and I**

**Oh my my my my**

After Randy and Mickie finished the box of poppers they went and climbed the tree in the corner of the James' backyard where the parents could see them slightly.

They climbed to a mid-height branch and sat on it.

Mickie grabbed onto the back of Randy's shirt and pushed him just a little so he would sway.

"Mickie James, when we get back on that ground…" He pointed to the ground. "I am gonna beat you up!" Randy stated.

"No you won't! I'm your best friend Randy and best friends don't do that!" Mickie said innocently. "I'm sorry, I was just playing."

"It's alright Mickie." Randy hugged Mickie. When he did fireworks started to go off.

"Lets go!" Mickie yelled as she started to climb down the tree.

"Wait for me!" Randy yelled following her.

They sat and watched fireworks but when Mickie's dad gave them sparklers they got up and made shapes in the air with the glowing flame.

"Mom! Can we go get Jeff, Matt and Candice?" Mickie asked her mom.

"Yes sweetie but you and Randy have to stay together. You know where the Hardy's house is." Her mother replied.

They walked the block to the Hardy house and they couldn't come so they made their way back home.

"Randy, if we're best friends then you kiss me!" Mickie smiled.

"Mickie!" Randy yelled. He looked at her. She had beautiful brown eyes and brown wavy hair. He puckered his lips and leaned in to kiss her.

"Eww! I was kidding!" Mickie yelled as she ran away laughing.

**Well I was sixteen when suddenly**

**I was that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our momma's smiled**

**And rolled their eyes and said**

Oh my my my

Randy was driving Mickie home from school as he usually did. He still did this after she offered to drive him or alone now that she had gotten her own license. He simply told her that he would drive her until he graduated next year.

Mickie and Randy were listening to the radio when her favorite song came on she turned up the stereo and started to sing:

I want to love somebody Love somebody like you She pointed at Randy as the song ended and laughed. "Mickie, can I talk to you?" He turned down the stereo. "Sure, what's up Randy?" she replied. He parked his truck in her driveway. "Well, we aren't the same little kids that we used to be." He simply told her. "Yeah we are we are still best friends." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes gleamed. "Yeah, we are. But, what I mean is that I want to be more than that Mick."

Mickie smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

All of the parents watched from the window as they played board games as they usually did but looked out the window when they heard Randy pull up and saw the entire thing.

"Wow, I didn't think it would actually happen." Bob Orton admitted to the adults.

Cheryl James and Helen Orton just rolled their eyes. "Oh my!"

**Take me back to the creek bed we turned up**

**Two AM riding in your truck**

**And all I need is here next to me**

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**Slammin' doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight**

**You stayed outside till the morning light**

**Oh my my my**

Mickie threw down her coat from her window to Randy. She climbed down the trellis that was underneath her window. She got down to the bottom and hugged Randy tightly. They pushed his black truck to the end of the driveway and hopped into it.

They drove to the pond where they spent time as kids fishing with their dads and catching frogs, in the summers.

Mickie leaned up against Randy. "I love you Randy," Mickie couldn't hold it in anymore. She did love him, and she needed to tell him.

"I love you too Mick." He bent his neck and kissed her sweetly. He was so glad to hear it.

They drove back to Mickie's house.

"So where are we going for our 6 month anniversary?" Mickie asked her boyfriend shyly.

"Well, Mickie, I have football practice for the big game on Friday." Randy told her nicely.

"Randy! Its our anniversary! And you would rather go spend your anniversary with a whole bunch of sweaty guys?" Mickie yelled.

"Mickie, if we win then we go to state!" Randy yelled back.

Mickie got out of the car. "Forget it!" She slammed the door and climbed back up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Mickie threw her hair up into a crazy bun, slid on her glasses and slid on her slippers. She went outside to check the mail for a college acceptance letter and she noticed Randy's truck still in her driveway. She went up to it and Randy was asleep in the front seat.

Mickie knocked on the window. Randy woke up and opened the door. " What the heck are you doing out here! Your house is right next door!" Mickie said to Randy.

"Mickie I am so sorry." He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "I called my coach and told him what's going on and he is letting me sjip practice so we can go out. Randy told his giddy girlfriend.

Mickie kissed him. She was so glad hat the argument was over.

**A few years had gone and come around**

**And we were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came**

**And our momma's cried**

**You said, "I do"**

**And I did too**

Mickie (23) and Randy (25) were at their local ice rink. They had just finished a cup of hot cocoa and got back on the ice.

Randy was skating faster than Mickie and tripped. Mickie laughed and caught up to her boyfriend of 7 years, laughing.

"Are you alright baby?" Mickie said between laughs giving him her hand.

Randy, who was down on one knee, acting like he fell on accident took her hand and smiled. "Mickie, I love you so much and I don't want to spend another day not with you. So Mickie…" By this time Mickie is crying looking down at him, knowing very well what is about to happen. Randy pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it revealing an engagement ring. "Mickie Laree James… will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Mickie bent down to his level getting on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder. After about a minute, she replied, looking into his blue eyes. "Randy Orton, I want to spend forever and ever and ever with you!"

He picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and took the ring out of the box, he put the box back into his pocket and slid the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed her.

That night they walked into the James' house. They walked into the kitchen seeing both of their parents drinking wine.

"Hello! How was ice skating?" Mrs. James asked her daughter and the man she practically thought of as a son.

"We had a good time." Mickie said with her hands in her pocket looking at Randy.

"Yeah! It was fun. We have good news though," Randy told their parents.

All of the parents weren't expecting anything major. They thought Randy had won $25 off of a lottery scratch-off like before getting their hopes up.

Mickie's eyes filled up with tears. "We're engaged!" Mickie said as she flashed her huge engagement ring on her hand to all the adults in the room.

Randy pulled her close only to have her torn away from screeching mothers and very happy fathers.

**1½ Later**

"Do you Randall Keith Orton take Mickie Laree James to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and in bad. In sickness and in health until death do you part?" The minister asked Randy.

Looking Mickie in the eyes "I do, Randy replied.

"And do you Mickie Laree James take Randall Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and in bad. In sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" Mickie told the minister with tears in her eyes looking up at Randy in his tuxedo while in a white mermaid style dress, with her face covered by a sheer white veil.

The minister smiled at the two of them. "Then, by the power vested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Randy you may now, _finally,_ kiss your bride."

Thy both laughed at their minister they had been so close to since they were kids. Randy lifted her veil, and Mickie jumped into his arms, making the entire small town inside the church laugh as they made thing official. Randy held Mickie up and kissed her.

When he set her down they had a standing ovation from the entire audience. They laughed at the sight and made their way down the aisle, as husband and wife.

**Take me home where we met so many years before**

**We will rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time you and I**

**Oh my my my my**

Mickie sat on the front porch swing with Randy as they were swinging with their two new identical twin baby girls, Faith and Hope. They looked into the yard where their 5-year-old son Jacob was playing with his best friend Lexie (3) with sidewalk chalk with her twin brothers who had just celebrated their 2nd birthday.

They laughed with the neighbor's parents as they sat on the porch.

"Look at them, I bet you one day all of our kids are gonna get married." The father of the three neighbor children said.

Randy smiled at Mickie and kissed her fore head.

**And she said**

**I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine **

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

**In the sky**

**Oh my my my**

Mickie and Randy were sitting in their living room, as they looked around they saw their children with their spouses with the familiar faces of the children who had lived next door to them with their children, there were 9 in all. They each had 3 children just like their parents.

Randy looked over at his beautiful wife of 62 years. "Mickie, I love you so much, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked her.

Mickie smiled at him. "Forever and ever and ever and ever!" She leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
